


Нет женщины прекраснее

by Ersente



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда детектив Шарма заходит в кабинет младшего адвоката Флоррик, та притворяется, что не помнит вчерашний вечер. Они разговаривают о работе, но Алисия обещает себе, что рано или поздно наберётся смелости. А до тех пор имеет полное право представлять себе самого желанного партнёра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нет женщины прекраснее

\- Нет женщины прекраснее. Нет лучшего партнера. Неужели ты всё ещё этого не поняла, Алисия? - говорит Калинда, поднимает стопку с текилой и в упор смотрит на свою собеседницу.  
Под этим взглядом сложно быть миссис Флоррик. Алисия чувствует себя школьницей, которая по поддельным документам пробралась в бар для взрослых и нарвалась на умудрённую жизнью женщину. Но она поднимает свою стопку, слизывает соль, проглатывает текилу, не успев почувствовать жжения, и тут же закусывает лаймом. Калинда не отстаёт, но её взгляд неотступно преследует Алисию: от первого торопливого движения языка до горящих от смущения ушей.  
\- Это глупости.  
\- Ты столько лет была примерной женой, это кажется неизлечимым, - вздыхает Калинда.  
\- Это очень неприличная тема для разговора.  
\- Брось, Алисия, между нами полно секретов, и я тоже не запущу тебя в свой список партнёров. Но как можно быть такой ханжой?  
\- Я не ханжа!  
Калинда пристально смотрит на Алисию, пока она не начинает задыхаться от смущения. Чтобы сбежать от взгляда, она сыпет на руку дорожку соли и поднимает очередную стопку.  
\- Ещё парочка, и у меня развяжется язык. Но я напьюсь и буду страдать от похмелья, а мне утром на работу, - говорит Алисия.  
\- Мне тоже, - отвечает Калинда, пожимая плечами.  
\- Я знаю.  
Они снова пьют, и Алисия постепенно привыкает к цепкому взгляду. Она всегда смущается от разговоров о сексе, даже если лезут не в её постель, но время от времени Калинда переходит черту и заползает в белые хлопковые трусики, вызывая неизменную скованность. Столь же неизменно Алисия не понимает, зачем.  
\- Не ограничивайся работой. Ты постоянно прячешься. За семью. За мужа. За детей. Теперь за работу. Неужели ты не можешь быть свободной, Алисия?  
Калинда всегда сдержана, и это раздражает. Она носит ту же маску, что и Алисия, но вряд ли когда-нибудь взрывалась. Иногда интересно, это от рождения или благоприобретённое, но миссис Флоррик не спрашивает. Миссис Флоррик не может позволить себе залезть в чью-то душу, потому что это неприлично.  
\- Скажи, ты хоть раз испытывала оргазм? - спрашивает Калинда, опрокинув очередную — седьмую? восьмую? — стопку.  
\- Конечно, - хихикая, признается Алисия. - Не надо думать о Питере хуже, чем он есть.  
Он и правда хорош. Как строгий корсет, в котором тяжело вдохнуть полной грудью. Алисия вспоминает всю свою сексуальную жизнь, проведённую под одеялом, и не видит в ней ничего неправильного. Питер хороший партнёр, который умеет удовлетворять женщин. Проблема — во множественном числе.  
\- О, ты нахмурилась, - говорит Калинда. - Алкоголь должен расслаблять, а не злить, миссис Флоррик.  
Алисия смотрит на её губы и думает, каковы они наощупь. Мягкие и поддатливые или твёрдые, как сама детектив.  
«Наверное, мягкие, - решает Алисия. - Чем твёрже оболочка, тем мягче нутро».  
Даже взгляд Калинды не заставляет её изменить мнение. В конце концов, под алкоголем можно думать о чём угодно и приходить к любым выводам, всё равно они передохнут, столкнувшись с похмельем.  
\- В твою пользу говорит, что ты умеешь пить, - делает комплимент Калинда.  
Алисия с недоумением смотрит на неё: кажется, миссис Флоррик перебрала и ненадолго выпала из реальности.  
\- Значит, не всё потеряно.  
\- Я только начала находить, - говорит Алисия и поднимается. - Мне пора. И тебе пора. Завтра на работу.  
\- Ханжа. И зануда.  
Алисия качает головой, прогоняя слуховые галлюцинации. Частный детектив Шарма не позволяет себе подобных оценок. По крайней мере, вслух. Она может подшучивать с серьёзным лицом, но не выйдет за профессиональные рамки. Несмотря на совместную пьянку. Калинда Шарма — ещё большая ханжа и зануда. Настолько свободная от стереотипов, что набита ими под завязку.  
\- Тебе так нравится мастурбация, потому что ты никого не хочешь пускать в свою жизнь, - зло говорит Алисия.  
\- Не надо недооценивать мастурбацию. Это секс с кем-то, кого я люблю, - Калинда не меняется в лице, несмотря на то, что выпила столько же, сколько и Алисия.  
У мисс Шарма больше выдержки, чем у миссис Флоррик, и это злит. Злит настолько, что с языка срывается жгучее:  
\- Ты просто боишься. Боишься отношений. Ответственности. Привязанности. Детей. Всего. Ты — трусиха.  
\- А ты пьяна, - говорит Калинда, подзывая такси.  
Алисия и правда пьяна. Мозг давно превратился в солоноватый коктейль из крепкого сока агавы с мякотью лайма, но это только к лучшему. Кажется, что можно свернуть горы и вброд перейти океаны. Или даже проверить свою догадку о губах Калинды. Алисия даже тянется к ним, но чёртова Шарма отступает на шаг, словно не видела её порыва.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - говорит Калинда и ждёт, пока Алисия сядет в такси.  
Миссис Флоррик берёт себя в руки и занимает заднее сидение. Она обещает себе, что когда-нибудь они обе выпьют достаточно, чтобы проверить её догадку. Не может же Калинда постоянно мастурбировать.  
Миссис Флоррик возвращается домой, закрывается в ванной, и Алисия разглядывает своё отражение. Она довольна собой, но есть женщины прекраснее, да и партнёры получше. Не может быть, что Калинда верит в чушь, которую несла. Просто на не совсем трезвый язык попали не совсем скромные мысли.  
«Но может быть, в них есть смысл», - улыбается Алисия, разглядывая свою грудь.  
Она слишком давно была юной упругой девочкой, но довольна собой. Такой, какая есть — как говорят в романтических фильмах.  
Закрывшись в душе, Алисия долго мылит тело и наслаждается каждым прикосновением. Она знает себя лучше, чем кто-либо другой — в этом Калинда ошиблась. Почти все обложки врут, и даже опытный взгляд не всегда может прочитать содержимое под качественной обманкой. И даже если Алисия не сможет кончить — слишком много текилы, — то получит удовольствие. Но ей всегда хочется большего. Чтобы было с кем разделить свои ощущения. Чтобы на пике можно было довериться другому телу и ловить волну за волной, забыв обо всём. Чтобы с утра ныли мышцы.  
С утра болела голова и крутило желудок. Похмелье радостно набросилось на Алисию, пользуясь редким случаем. Лишь оказавшись в офисе, она почувствовала себя лучше.  
«Всё-таки, работа бодрит», - улыбается Алисия, изучая новые документы.  
Когда детектив Шарма заходит в кабинет младшего адвоката Флоррик, та притворяется, что не помнит вчерашний вечер. Они разговаривают о работе, но Алисия обещает себе, что рано или поздно наберётся смелости. А до тех пор имеет полное право представлять себе самого желанного партнёра.


End file.
